Phantom
by Deb Rezende
Summary: "Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de fantasmas que beijavam meninas de 17 anos, mas, pensando bem, nunca tinha ouvido falar de meninas de 17 anos que se apaixonavam perdidamente por fantasmas. Mas ele estava ali, e por um instante eu esqueci que estava morto"
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_- Vai devagar, cara – pedi ao garoto que estava dirigindo. Eu estava começando a me arrepender de ter pedido aquela carona para os garotos do terceiro ano, eles não me pareciam muito legal. Mas moravam na mesma rua que eu, e minha mãe realmente iria ficar chateada comigo caso eu perdesse o jantar mais uma vez por causa do treino do basquete._

_- Relaxa, dude – o outro menino que estava no banco do passageiro falou, pegando alguma coisa que estava aos seus pés e eu não vi – Quer um gole?_

_O cara que estava dirigindo se pronunciou, e eu não achei muito certo que ele quisesse beber naquele momento. E ele não parecia muito bem, pra começo de conversa._

_- Hey, me lembrei que vou jantar na casa da minha tia – menti. Eles estavam indo um pouco rápido demais – Tem como me deixar na próxima casa verde?_

_Mas eles não me deixaram, porque uma luz extremamente forte atingiu o carro e me cegou. Uma buzina alta fez meu coração perder um compasso e abafar o grito do cara que estava ao meu lado. Tudo era luz e dor. Alguma coisa me atingiu na cabeça, e tudo agora era escuridão._


	2. Chapter 2

**n/a:** Os personagens - ou, pelo menos, uma parte deles - pertencem à J.K. Leve inspiração em A Mediadora e no filme E se fosse Verdade.

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo Um**

_19:30. – _olhei no relógio.

Minha mãe ia me matar, eu tinha certeza absoluta disso. Tinha perdido completamente a noção da hora enquanto estava estudando na biblioteca da escola e tinha esquecido que o jantar de comemoração da promoção de minha mãe tinha sido marcado para as sete horas daquela noite. Se pelo menos eu conseguisse andar um pouco mais rápido!

Meu nome era Lily Evans e eu não tinha um namorado. É claro que, se eu tivesse, eu poderia ter ligado para ele, que viria rapidamente me buscar com seu conversível vermelho, e eu claramente não chegaria tão tarde, tendo que andar uns quatro quarteirões. Mas eu não tinha, e não podia reclamar por isso.

Não, podia sim.

- Mãe! – arquejei assim que abri a porta de casa – Estou atrasada!

Eu morava sozinha com minha mãe desde que meu pai morrera, há cinco anos. Nossas comemorações eram sempre um jantar e um filme, mas ambas dávamos imenso valar aquilo. Bom, agora imagino que ela vá achar que eu não dou tanto assim.

- Eu já ia mandar a polícia atrás de você – cruzou os braços pra mim e eu tive que fazer extrema força para não revirar os olhos. Minha mãe tinha o incrível de dom de fazer drama. Assim como eu, ela tinha cabelos muito ruivos e olhos muito verdes. Era um pouco mais alta, talvez isso tivesse a ajudado a chegar no horário em casa.

- Me perdoe, fiquei presa na biblioteca – disse, o que não era de todo mentira. Minha mãe olhou desconfiada pra mim – Bom, posso te dar os parabéns agora? Estou tão feliz, mãe!

Minha mãe deu um sorriso um tanto quanto relutante e eu soube que estava com a batalha ganha. Ela era médica, e tinha sido promovida a diretora do hospital em que trabalhava. Eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes minha mãe tivera que sair às pressas de casa por causa de um paciente, ela era excelente. Fora ela quem tratara do caso do papai. Os outros médicos achavam que não era certo, por ser marido dela, mas não adiantou nada, minha mãe era a pessoa mais determinada do mundo. Ninguém ficou mais arrasada do que ela quando papai não aguentou. Ele morreu de câncer nos ossos.

- Eu nem deveria estar irritada com você – ela me tirou dos meus devaneios. Fingi que as lágrimas em meus olhos eram de alegria, e não de saudade – Acabei de chegar também, fiquei presa no hospital.

- No dia da sua promoção? – me surpreendi.

Ela suspirou.

- O fato de eu ter sido promovida não impede pessoas de se acidentarem, querida – falou bondosamente – Aliás, foi um dos piores acidentes que já vi lá no hospital. – suspirou – O rapaz tinha a sua idade, estava em um carro, de carona com colegas de escola. O menino era muito bonito, ficou todo desfigurado, coitado.

- _Era_? – me admirei – Ele _morreu?_

- Ah, não – minha mãe me tranquilizou. Ou talvez tenha tranquilizado mais a ela mesma. A idéia de um paciente seu estar morto a fazia estremecer e lembrar de papai – Mas está em coma profundo, será um milagre se um dia ele sair – suspirou – A família está desolada, claro. Ele era filho único, entende?

- Não fale "era", mamãe – pedi. "Era" dava uma sensação tão ruim de que não é mais.

- A mãe dele foi conversar comigo – ela agora tirava uma lasanha do forno, mas eu já não me sentia mais com tanta fome assim – Estava arrasada. Ela disse que ele nem conhecia direito esses meninos, todos morreram na hora, foi horrível.

Derrubei meu talher.

- Estou assustando você, não estou, querida? – minha mãe se desculpou – Perdoe-me, quero dizer, eu também fiquei muito assustada, nunca tinha visto uma coisa desse porte, e o menino tinha sua idade! – eu sabia exatamente o que viria a seguir. Esse era o problema de se ter um parente médico: tudo o que acontece com seus pacientes se torna um aviso de que vai acontecer com você – Não quero nem ouvir de você pegando carona pra voltar da escola, está me ouvindo? Só um milagre tira esse menino do coma sem sequela alguma, eu odeio admitir, e Deus me livre alguma coisa dessas acontecendo com você!

Me lembrei do conversível vermelho do meu namorado imaginário e sorri enviesado. Acho que, se esse menino tivesse ido a pé para casa, como eu, estivesse em melhor situação. Desejei perguntar o nome dele, mas minha mãe estava tão entretida em cortar a lasanha sem derrubar o molho na toalha branca que acabei esquecendo.

- Lily! – Marlene me chamou assim que eu cheguei na escola no dia seguinte.

Lene era minha melhor amiga desde que eu me entendia por gente, talvez até antes. Ao contrário de mim, ela era alta, morena e tinha olhos azuis tão claros que beiravam a transparência. Poderia ser um anjo, se não fosse terrivelmente insuportável.

- Bom dia, Lene – suspirei, colocando meus livros no armário.

- Onde se meteu ontem à noite? – perguntou enquanto colocava os próprios livros no armário – Devo ter ligado para o seu celular no mínimo umas 20 vezes!

- Meu celular descarregou – respondi – E eu estava na biblioteca, e depois fui pra casa. Jantar de comemoração, você sabe.

- Ah, é verdade! – Lene sorriu.

- Mas o que você queria tanto comigo?

Enquanto Lene tagarelava alegremente sobre o menino que tinha conversado com ela o caminho todo na volta da escola, eu me dirigi para a biblioteca novamente. Tinha dois períodos livres e precisava dar uns retoques em uma redação de biologia particularmente cavernosa. Lene parou de falar quando notou para onde eu estava indo.

- Ah, não! – ela me segurou pelos ombros – Você não vai se trancafiar naquela biblioteca de novo, vai? Lily, pelo amor de Deus!  
- Marlene! – reclamei – Nós temos exames, deveres de casa e apontamentos! É claro que eu vou me trancafiar na biblioteca, temos períodos livres agora, o que você esperava que eu fizesse?

- Ficar olhando os meninos jogarem futebol na quadra é uma boa idéia – ela sorriu marotamente – Ora, vamos, Lil's! Você vai acabar ficando louca de tanto estudar.

Murmurei qualquer coisa sobre não estar interessada em meninos no momento e fui mais determinada ainda em direção a biblioteca, deixando Marlene revirar os olhos e ir para a quadra. Ontem, eu com toda a certeza estaria lá, esperando meu suposto namorado do conversível vermelho aparecer. Hoje, no entanto, era como se isso já não me interessasse mais.

A biblioteca estava fazia quando eu entrei, a não ser por umas poucas pessoas que estudavam silenciosas em uma mesa do canto. Dei meu habitual "bom dia" murmurado para a bibliotecária e me sentei na mesa mais afastada, como se costume. Tirei os livros da mochila novamente, só o caminho do armário até a biblioteca tinha feito meus ombros doerem e talvez eu tivesse colocando mais livros do que podia carregar. Esse seria outro problema que eu não teria mais quando tivesse um namorado de ombros largos.

- Oi – disse alguém que estava sentado na minha frente.

Eu não tinha percebido a presença de ninguém na minha mesa até esse alguém ter falado comigo. Tinha uma voz grossa e bonita, mas estava disfarçada por um pouco de timidez. Olhei para quem tinha falado comigo e tomei um susto maior do que por ter ouvido sua voz sedutora.

Era um garoto mais ou menos da minha idade, e não estava usando o uniforme da escola. Me perguntei vagamente como ele tinha conseguido entrar lá. Talvez ele fosse um aluno novo estranhamente bonito. Não, estranhamente era pouco. Ele era lindo. Tinha cabelos muito negros e totalmente despenteados. Por um instante eu me perguntei se ele não tinha acordado atrasado e ido pra escola sem pentear os cabelos. Depois pensei que ele podia ter apanhado uma rajada de vento no caminho, ou talvez estivesse tentando criar moda. Ele tinha, eu notei, os braços do tamanho que eu iria adorar para carregar a minha mochila, e os olhos de um castanho esverdeado que podia hipnotizar qualquer mulher. Era, de longe, o garoto mais bonito que eu tinha visto na vida. Me perguntei, sem me interessar muito por isso, como que as meninas da outra mesa não o estavam espiando com ávido interesse, como faziam sempre com os garotos bonitos da escola.

- Oi – respondi e me senti corar.

Percebi seu olhar assustado por me ver responder e abaixei os olhos pro meu dever de casa, mas quando o olhei novamente ele não estava mais lá. Esquadrinhei rapidamente a biblioteca com os olhos e ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Dei de ombros sem me importar realmente. Eu era Lily Evans e garotos bonitos não falavam comigo.

- Qual o seu nome? – pulei de susto quando ouvi sua voz novamente. Ele estava atrás de mim, como se estivesse lendo o que eu estava escrevendo.

- Lily Evans – respondi e senti meu rosto corar mais uma vez, e a respiração desajeitada dele perto de mim. Me perguntei vagamente se ele tinha algum problema respiratório. – E o seu?

Ele se sentou de novo perto de mim, parecia estar considerando a minha pergunta. Não entendi, o que eu tinha perguntado demais?

- Lily Evans – ele sorriu.

- Quê? Você também se chama Lily Evans?

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca, e eu suspeitei que estivesse mesmo ficando louca.

- Lily Evans. – ele repetiu – Você se chama Lily Evans.

- Eu sei disso! – revirei os olhos – Quero saber como você se chama.

Uma mexa dos meus cabelos caiu nos meus olhos, e por dois segundos eu não vi mais nada que não fosse um monte de fios vermelhos. Imaginei que ele estivesse rindo de mim. Mas quando finalmente tirei os cabelos dos olhos, ele não estava mais lá.

E, dessa vez, ele não voltou.

- O que você está me dizendo? – Marlene exigiu saber, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia. Era hora do intervalo. – Que um estranho maravilhoso disse que se chamava Lily Evans?

Era hora do almoço e era praticamente impossível encontrar alguém no refeitório da escola. Mesmo assim, eu ainda estava virando a cabeça para todas as direções. Não deveria estar sendo tão difícil encontrá-lo! Afinal, ele deveria ser a única pessoa naquela escola que não estava usando uma espécie de uniforme. Mas ele não estava em parte alguma.

- Claro que não, Marlene! – espetei minha carne com mais força do que deveria (ou seria frustração?) e ela saiu voando pela mesa. Suspirei – Ele disse que eu me chama Lily Evans.

- Como ele sabia disso?

Marlene tinha o dom de ser assustadoramente lerda às vezes.

- Porque eu _disse_, Lene! – respondi com mais paciência do que tinha realmente – Mas ele sumiu antes de me dizer como se chamava.

- Como assim "sumiu"?

- Não sei, sei?

O fato é que aquele estranho não saiu de minha mente aquele dia, mas eu não o vi em lugar nenhum mais. Talvez eu o tivesse imaginado. Perguntei se alguém tinha visto um menino moreno com roupas normais, mas me olhavam como se eu estivesse ficando louca ou riam. Talvez eu o tivesse imaginado. Talvez eu não devesse estar na biblioteca agora, se já acabaram as aulas.

- Oi, Lily Evans – alguém disse novamente, e eu já estava familiarizada com aquela voz agora.

Mas isso não impediu que meu coração desse um salto miserável dentro do peito, e eu me perguntei a razão. Não era como se eu estivesse ali esperando justamente uma coisa dessas acontecer, nada disso. Eu estava terminado uma redação, e minha mãe pediu que eu ficasse na escola até ela vir me buscar depois do trabalho. Eu não estava esperando vê-lo novamente.

Não tanto.

- Oi, Estranho – sorri sem corar dessa vez. Ele ainda estava com as mesma roupas que usava quando o vi de manhã.

Ele sorriu e senti minhas pernas amolecerem.

- Não me chame de estranho! – ele pediu.

- Você não me disse seu nome.

Mais uma vez ele me olhou como se estivesse considerando minha pergunta e se sentou mais uma vez na minha frente.

- Lily? – a bibliotecária do turno da noite me perguntou. Eu não tinha visto-a entrando.

A biblioteca da minha escola – bem como a escola em si – funciona o dia todo. Não que muitas pessoas passassem lá para estudar às três horas da manhã. Mas muitos alunos bêbados paravam lá quando estavam voltando das festas que eu nunca ia.

- O que está fazendo aqui até agora, querida? – ela sorriu pra mim, sem nem olhar duas vezes para a cadeira onde Estranho estava sentado. Achei curioso, ela nunca se comportava assim.

- Estou revisando um trabalho Sra. Felton – sorri.

- Ás vezes acho que você estuda demais, minha querida – ela me olhou um pouco severa.

Estranho me olhou com curiosidade. Talvez pensando na mesma coisa que eu.

- Ah, esse é meu amigo, Sra. Felton – apontei para Estranho – Desculpe, mas não sei o nome dele. Eu o chamo de Estranho.

A sra. Felton olhou para a cadeira onde ele estava sentado, completamente bonito e parecendo um ator de novela, olhando para ela com a mão estendida, mas um olhar de dúvida. Ela olhou a cadeira somente uma vez e depois seu olhar percorreu a sala e as estantes, como se ela estivesse procurando alguém.

- Mas onde está o seu amigo, querida? – ela me perguntou.

Olhei-a como se ela fosse louca, e a mão de Estranho caiu. Ela sempre era uma senhora tão gentil, e eu não entendia muito bem porque estava fazendo isso. Era impossível uma pessoa não notar Estranho, ainda mais uma mulher que estava tão próxima a ele.

- O que está dizendo, Sra. Felton! – falei um pouco mais baixo, com medo de ferir os sentimentos dele caso ela ouvisse.

Ela sorriu bondosamente pra mim, como se estivesse vendo comente a mim na mesa.

- Acho que você está lendo de mais, Lily – e saiu, carregando uma braçada de livros e balançando a cabeça de leve.

- Acho que ela não pode me ver – ele disse.

Olhei espantada. Ele não fazia a cara de magoa que eu havia esperado, por ter sido completamente ignorado pela bibliotecária. Fazia uma cara serena, calma. Eu o admirei internamente por isso.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Acontece o tempo todo comigo – ele tamborilou os dedos na mesa – Na verdade, fiquei surpreso quando você falou comigo. Ninguém tinha feito isso antes.

- _Quê?_ – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. Era a terceira vez que ele fazia isso, eu reparei. Talvez fosse uma mania – Está dizendo que ninguém nunca falou com você antes? – sorri, entendendo a grande piada dele – Para com isso, vai. Anda, me diz logo o seu nome.

- Não sei meu nome – ele falou, colocando a mão no queixo e não olhando para exatamente – Desde ontem estou tentando falar com alguém, mas ninguém me ouve, as pessoas passam por mim... Acho que eu morri, Lily Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dois**

Estranho me acompanhou até em casa, no carro de minha mãe. Fiquei incerta, no começo, de que isso seria certo. Afinal, eu estava levando um rapaz para casa. Um rapaz bêbado ou talvez que tenha usado drogas, ou talvez até em depressão, mas ainda assim era um rapaz. Me perguntei o que minha mãe iria dizer quando o visse – porque eu não tinha acreditado de forma alguma nessa de "Ninguém pode me ver porque eu estou morto".

Mas, quando entrei no carro e ele no banco de trás, varias coisas estranhas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro porque em um minuto ele estava do lado de fora e no minuto seguinte estava no banco de trás, olhando com curiosidade para minha mãe. Eu não estava olhando, mas teria tido pelo menos _algum barulho_ quando ele abriu e fechou a porta, não? Mas não teve.

Depois porque minha mãe começou a tagarelar alegremente pra mim, como se fosse absolutamente normal que morenos de um metro e oitenta entrassem no banco de trás do seu carro. E minha mãe o ignorou completamente. Ela nunca fazia isso. A idéia de um garoto ao meu lado a fazia ter gatinhos de alegria.

Talvez ele _estivesse_ mesmo morto. O que significava que eu podia ver e falar com os mortos. Ou então tinha ficado completamente louca.

Estremeci.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – minha mãe falou. Ela realmente não podia ver Estranho.

- Hm, está – eu não sabia se estava bem ou não, mas mesmo assim lhe respondi. Ele estava no banco de trás, olhando o carro com uma expressão estranha, como se nunca tivesse visto algo assim na vida – O que foi, algum problema?

- Não, foi tudo bem. Apesar de que o menino ainda não melhorou e... – minha mãe voltou a tagarelar, mas eu não estava falando com ela.

A pessoa certa me respondeu:

- Esse lugar… esse carro. Está me deixando apreensivo.

- Porque? – (minha mãe entendera que eu tinha perguntado por que outro paciente dela teve hemorragia interna).

Eu o observei mais atentamente agora. Não sei o que esperava ver: um corte no pescoço como se ele tivesse sido decapitado ou um pouco a mais de palidez, lembrando a transparência dos fantasmas?

- Não sei, não me lembro – ele me olhou – Esse lugar me dói a cabeça.

Talvez ele tivesse morrido em um acidente de carro. A perspectiva disso me doeu o peito. Eu não o conhecia, mas estava estranhamente ligada a ele, de alguma maneira. Era definitivamente estranho.

- Sua mãe é muito parecida com você – ele sorriu e eu devolvi o sorriso, corando – Ela está lhe perguntando sobre o se dia.

Eu não tinha ouvido nem uma palavra do que minha mãe falara desde que entrara no carro. Respondi rapidamente que fora ótimo e fiquei o resto do caminho até em casa acenando com a cabeça nas horas certas, o pensamento muito distante dali. Ou talvez somente no banco de trás.

Me parecia muito injusto que um garoto como ele estivesse morto (eu ainda lutava horrivelmente frente a essa ideia). E não somente porque ele era muito bonito. Mas porque ele era muito jovem. Ninguém deveria morrer tão novo assim, era injusto.

- Aonde você vai, querida? – perguntou minha mãe assim que chegamos em casa. Eu tinha disparado pelas escadas, feliz em saber que Estranho ainda estava ao meu lado. Tive medo que ele desaparecesse novamente. Será que me encontraria de novo? Nós estávamos longe da escola.

- Tenho que fazer um dever de casa.

Ela resmungou que eu já tinha ficado o dia inteiro na escola, mas não me virei para dar alguma desculpa.

Era completamente ridículo o fato de eu estar nervosa ante a perspectiva de ter um garoto no meu quarto pela primeira vez. Ainda mais se considerarmos o fato de que o garoto em questão está supostamente morto (ou eu estou supostamente louca, o que acho bem mais provável). Mas o fato é que eu estava em pânico. E se tivesse deixado alguma calcinha em cima da cama? Não me parecia delicado dizer á um defunto "Olhe, fique aqui fora cinco minutinhos enquanto eu tiro a roupa suja do chão e faço a cama, pode ser?".

- Esse é o meu quarto – falei pateticamente quando abri a porta. Por um minuto pensei se ele podia atravessar paredes.

Foi um imenso alivio ver que não tinha nada que não deveria estar ali. Talvez minha mãe tivesse dado uma passada no meu quarto e arrumado as coisas, hoje mais cedo. Fiz uma nota mental de agradecer a ela quando não estivesse com um fantasma no meu quarto.

- É lindo – ele disse e se sentou na cama – É como você, Lily Evans.

Corei. Ele estava me elogiando? Eu não sabia ao certo.

- Obrigada – respondi assim mesmo. Então me lembrei que tínhamos assuntos mais urgentes para resolver ali. Por exemplo, como ele se chamava. – Você estava esquisito no carro – comentei.

- Acho que não gosto muito de carros – comentou. Ele tinha se levantado novamente. Agora circulava pelo meu quarto e mexia em tudo. Nos meus enfeites, nos meus livros, nos meus retratos... Ele era absurdamente curioso para um fantasma.

- Você… você não se lembra de nada?

Achei que estava sendo chata e insistente. Ele agora me olhava com curiosidade. Era tão, tão, tão bonito que eu não conseguia pensar direito enquanto ele me olhava assim. Por um minuto tive a ilusão de que ele me agarrava e me levava para a cama, onde arrancava minhas roupas com os dentes. Aí eu me lembrei que ele estava morto. Droga.

- Uma luz – ele franziu a testa – Gritos… dor… muita dor… - o olhar dele se tornou vago. Eu não tinha visto que tinha chegado mais perto – Uma mulher chorando...

- Você podia tentar se lembrar como se chama…

Dava para ouvir minha mãe cantando lá de baixo. Por um minuto, um minutinho só, eu considerei a hipótese de fazê-la parar. Minha mãe como cantora era uma ótima médica. E, embora ela não soubesse disso, eu estava com visitas no meu quarto. Visitas supostamente mortas e que não sabiam o nome, mas ainda assim eram visitas.

- Eu gosto da sua mãe, sabia? – ele comentou, ignorando novamente a questão do nome. – Ela é uma mulher boa.

- Ela ignorou você – me sentei na cama. Ele se sentou na minha frente e meu coração saltou – Geralmente ela é mais bem educada, posso lhe garantir. Sinto muito por isso.

- Eu estou morto, Lily Evans – ele sorriu. Assim, de pertinho, o sorriso dele era ainda mãos bonito – Só você pode me ver.

Agradeci aos céus por isso.

- Gostaria que parasse de me chamar de Lily Evans – pedi – Só Lily está bom. E queria também que parasse de dizer que está morto. Eu não falo com os mortos, Estranho. Se eu falasse, poderia falar com o meu pai, não é mesmo?

Ignorei uma fisgada de dor em algum lugar próximo ao coração. Isso sempre acontecia quando eu falava em meu pai. Se eu realmente pudesse falar com os mortos, meu pai teria vindo me ver nos momentos em que eu mais precisara. Mas ele não veio, e eu não falo com mortos.

- Não me chame de Estranho! – foi a vez dele pedir – Não gosto.

- Você não me diz seu nome – amarrei a cara.

- Porque eu não sei! – ele me acompanhou.

- E não quer fazer força nenhuma para lembrar!

Ele me ignorou totalmente, mais uma vez. Para um fantasma, ela era absurdamente irritante! Talvez estivesse achando graça em me ver aborrecida, porque ele levou uma das mãos dele às minhas. Mas não a tocou infelizmente. Ficou à dois centímetros da minha pele, como se quisesse sentir seu gosto.

- Eu posso sentir sua pele – sussurrou – Ela é quente.

- Você pode me tocar?

Não sei o que deu em mim parar perguntar isso. Talvez tenha sido o fato de que ele era um fantasma, e nenhum fantasma tinha me tocado antes. Talvez tenha sido porque eu imaginava a sua pele fria, e queria sentir isso na minha. Talvez eu quisesse somente que ele tocasse em mim.

- Você é uma garota, Lily – meu coração vibrou quando ele me chamou de Lily.

- Até onde sei, eu sou – respondi tolamente.

- É muito parecida com sua mãe – ele sorriu de lado – É boa, é bonita…

Se eu quisesse me afastar, eu não teria conseguido. Porque cada mínima partícula do meu corpo parecia ter sido preenchida por bolhas de sabão, e as minha entranhas remexiam como se fossem cobras vivas. Ninguém nunca me elogiara antes. A Marlene, sim. Mas a mim? Nunca. Fui tomada por um ímpeto de chorar. Porque o único garoto que me elogiou tinha que estar morto?

- Seus olhos… - ele falou sem jeito. Comecei a desejar que ele se afastasse, que fosse embora novamente – Você está chorando?

Não sei o que me dominava, nem o que fazia com que eu tivesse a impressão de que conhecia aquele fantasma a minha vida toda. Mas uma parte de minha queria saber onde ele estava enterrado e me desmanchar em lagrimas sobre o seu caixão. Era um pensamento meio sombrio, e eu o afastei com um aceno de cabeça. Bem como as lagrimas.

- Não – respondi – Eu queria mesmo saber o seu nome. E porque você ainda está aqui...

- E o porque de ter encontrado justamente você – ele completou meu pensamento.

Nunca soube de ninguém que tinha convivido com um fantasma para que pudesse me dar uma luz sobre o que estava acontecendo agora. Por um instante fugaz e idiota, eu me perguntei se estava sonhando. Mas nem em meus melhores sonhos seria capaz de imaginar alguém como ele. E, se eu tivesse sonhando, acho que ele estaria vivo ainda. Mesmo que muitos filmes, livros e revistas falassem sobre gente que fala com mortos, eu nunca tinha acreditado em nada disso.

O que eu faria quando ele fosse embora? Sim, porque ele iria algum dia, eu não podia esperar que ele ficasse ali para sempre, não é mesmo? Ele simplesmente seguiria o seu caminho, e não passaria de uma lembrança que o tempo daria conta de empalidecer.

- Meu nome é James – ele disse, como se eu tivesse feito essa pergunta pela primeira vez – James.

Sorri, o encorajando. Será que só o que o prendia na Terra era o fato de desconhecer sua identidade? Intimamente, eu quis que ele não lembrasse mais de nada.

- E o sobrenome?

Era incrível, mas eu deveria ter adivinhado que era esse o nome dele. Porque não podia ser outro, entende? Ele tinha cara de James, voz de James, tudo de James… Ele era o meu James.

Ignorei o pensamento.

- Demorei um dia para descobrir meu nome, vou dormir no seu quarto, e você ainda quer meu sobrenome? – ele sorriu e piscou.

Fiquei vermelha, mas ele parecia estar se divertindo completamente com isso. Senti meu coração ir parar em algum ponto perto do baixo ventre. Nem reparei, de primeira, que ele tinha encostado a mão na minha e a afagava levemente.

Sua mão era um pouco mais gelada e dura do que eram as mãos normais, mas não chegava a ser exatamente como a mão de um cadáver. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente da textura e temperatura que tinha a mão do meu pai, quando eu a apertei no velório. A mão de James parecia a de alguém que tinha acabado de tirá-la de um recipiente de gelo.

- Então, seu nome é James – repeti tolamente, mais para quebrar o silêncio do que parar qualquer outra coisa – E você morreu em um acidente de carro. Certo.

- Como sabe que morri assim?

Tive vontade de socar a cara dele. Porque ele ficava repetindo que morreu? Eu dizer era uma coisa. Mas quando ele dizia, tudo se tornava horrivelmente real.

- É bem óbvio, não é? – sorri – O jeito que você ficou no carro, as coisas que você disse que lembra…

James sorriu para mim e eu senti meu coração amolecer novamente. Eu podia ficar ali para o resto da vida, encarando aquele fantasma, que não iria reclamar.

- Lily! Vem jantar! – minha mãe gritou de lá de baixo.

Pulei de susto.

- Estou indo! – berrei de volta.

- Posso ficar aqui? – James pediu – Gosto de ver você nas fotos.

Ele apontou para uma foto potencialmente vergonhosa, onde eu, com dez anos, sorria com o dente sujo de feijão. Estremeci e passei a língua pelos dentes só por segurança.

- Pode – respondi, mas não pude deixar de completar: - Você ainda vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?

Porque eu acho que não conseguiria dormir se ele fosse embora novamente; a dúvida de se ele teria partido ficaria me atormentando a noite toda.

- Vou – ele respondeu e eu pude respirar em paz novamente – Vou ficar ao seu lado para o resto da vida, se você me quiser.

E, um pouco mais aliviada, eu desci para jantar. Quando eu voltei, ele ainda estava lá, absolutamente perfeito.

- Lily! – Marlene gritou assim que me viu por os pés no pátio da escola. – O que deu em você? Liguei para a sua casa ontem, não eram nem oito horas, e sua mãe disse que você estava dormindo! Tínhamos marcado há dias de sair ontem, como pode esquecer?

Eu tinha engolido o meu jantar muito rapidamente ontem, e murmurei para minha mãe que estava exausta e queria dormir. Fiquei até quase quatro horas da manhã conversando com James. Ele era muito engraçado, estava me contando suas tentativas para ser notado por alguém, antes de me conhecer. Eu só tinha conseguido dormir quando ele pegou minha mão e ficou fazendo carinho. Talvez esse fosse um habito que tínhamos pegado, porque ele fez isso varias vezes naquela noite. Quando eu acordei, ele não estava mais lá. Fiquei o caminho todo imaginando onde poderia ter ido, nem se quer ouvi o que minha mãe dizia sobre a piora no estado do garoto do acidente. Depois eu poderia me sentir culpada por isso.

Agora eu devia me sentir culpada por ter furado o compromisso com Lene.

- Ah, Lene! – bati na testa para enfatizar meu arrependimento – Me esqueci completamente, me desculpe!

- Como você pode se esquecer? – perguntou, magoada.

Tínhamos passado séculos planejando ma ida ao cinema, ver a estréia de um filme que ambas adorávamos. A chegada de James em minha vida aparentemente tinha apagado todos esses detalhes mundanos da minha mente.

- Desculpe, desculpe mesmo! – implorei – Eu tinha… outras coisas na cabeça.

Por um instante pensei em contar tudo a ela. Mas desisti no momento seguinte, pelo mesmo motivo que não contei nada a minha mãe: eu queria que esse fosse um segredo só meu. Eu sabia que as duas iriam acreditar inteiramente em mim, mas eu não queria dividir James com ninguém.

O que era absolutamente ridículo, uma vez que ele estava morto.

E nem me deixou um bilhete no dia seguinte.

Sacudi a cabeça.

- Alguma pista do homem invisível? – Lene perguntou, perspicaz.

Droga.

- Acho que, no final, eu estava imaginando coisa – ri deliberadamente.

Eu era completamente patética no quesito esconder algo de alguém. No carro, fiquei o tempo todo encarando meus joelhos enquanto minha mãe falava do seu paciente. Na escola, ficava encarando meus livros no armário, como se os tivesse escolhendo, para evitar encarar Marlene. Eu era patética.

- Não acho que seja esse o caso – senti seu olhar desconfiado.

Dei graças a Deus pelo sinal ter tocado naquele momento, nunca viera tanto a calhar. Murmurei qualquer coisa sobre ela estar imaginando coisas também, e segui apressada para a aula de química, grata por Marlene não estar nessa comigo.

Não consegui prestar atenção em um "a" que o professor dissera. Parecia que me cérebro tinha se ausentado, e eu ficava lembrando da voz do James, da sua risada, da maneira que ele bagunçava os cabelos e como sorria abertamente, mostrando todos os dentes brancos e perfeitos que tinha na boca.

Meu dia foi um verdadeiro desperdício de tempo, totalmente horrível sem James ali. Sem aquela presença continua e completamente minha. Fui mais vezes do que era realmente necessário a biblioteca, esperando o encontrar lá, mas ele simplesmente não estava em lugar nenhum. Quando meu relógio marcou onze horas, eu já estava decididamente em pânico.

E se ele tivesse me deixado? E se, seja qual fosse a sua missão na Terra, ele a tivesse cumprido e ido embora? E se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho? Um sonho incrível, sim, mas um sonho? Eu não podia lhe dar com essas possibilidades, eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que ele fora embora. Eu me sentia fazia e incompleta, como se metade de mim (uma metade próxima ao coração) tivesse ido embora com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados. Tinha ido embora para sempre…

- Oi, Lily Evans! – disse alguém atrás de mim na cantiga.

Tomei um susto tão grande que pulei quase trinta centímetros e derrubei o almoço de Marlene ("Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, Lene!") no chão.

- Você sumiu o dia todo – falei um pouco magoado.

Tinha pagado o meu almoço e o novo almoço de Marlene ("Não seja retardada, você não precisa fazer isso!"), e fui me sentar em uma mesa afastada com James. Marlene se chocou, porque aparentemente eu tinha ido me sentar em uma mesa para almoçar sozinha. Mas não liguei exatamente para isso. Abri um livro e fingi que estava almoçando enquanto estudava. Pude vê-la revirar os olhos enquanto olhava para mim.

- Desculpe – pediu.

A sua voz culpada fez meu coração derreter, onde quer que ele estivesse no momento. Era muito injusto que ele fizesse essa cara de cachorro abandonado para cima de mim! Perguntei-me, vagamente, o que eu tinha feito para merecer aquele fantasma absolutamente pidão.

Revirei os olhos. Ele deve ter tomado aquilo como um "está perdoado", porque abriu o maior sorriso do mundo (localizei meu coração; ele estava parado, derretido, em algum lugar próximo aos meus pés).

- Não sei por que sai do seu quarto ontem, me desculpe – por um momento de pânico, eu ia gritar para ele falar baixo. Imagine o que iam pensar de, se alguém ouvisse uma coisa dessas? Aí eu me lembrei que era a única pessoa que o ouvia e pude respirar novamente. – Meio que senti uma pontada na cabeça, e tudo ficou escuro, escuro de verdade. Então, uma luz muito forte me cegou. Pode parecer piegas, mas eu ia seguir a luz…

Eu estava completamente aterrorizada. Tanto que parei o garfo a meio caminho da boca, e nem reparei que meu purê caiu de volta no prato. Num espaço não muito bem localizado da minha mente, eu imaginei o que as pessoas estariam pensando ao ver essa cena: Lily Evans sentada sozinha, com um garfo parado e vazio em direção a boca e os olhos arregalados. Mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes a tratar no momento. Como o fato de que o meu fantasma quase tinha ido para a luz.

- E porque não foi? – não pude deixar de ficar um pouco chateada. Ele iria e não me falaria nada?

Aí eu me lembro que ele é o fantasma que assombra a minha vida, e não meu namorado. Droga.

Não que eu quisesse que ele fosse isso, nada a ver.

- Ouvi sua voz – ele deu de ombros – Então, voltei.

- Voltei? – sussurrei – Assim, como se fosse fácil?

Ele revirou os olhos. Talvez tivesse convivendo muito tempo comigo.

- Desde quando fantasmas sentem dores de cabeça?

Mas ele não me respondeu essa pergunta, porque meu celular tocou exatamente nesse instante. Era minha mãe.

- Oi, mãe – falei.

- _Lily, querida, tudo bem?_ – ela não esperou por resposta – _Olhe, vou ficar presa aqui no hospital noite a dentro, ok? Não pegue carona com estranhos, prepare seu jantar e não saia de casa, ok? Estou tendo um dia péssimo…_

- O paciente do acidente? – perguntei interessada. Tinha sido muito grosseira com ela ontem a noite e hoje de manhã. O máximo que poderia fazer para compensar era me interessar pelos problemas dela. Era parte do meu papel como filha – O que está em coma?

- _Foi uma noite horrível! E ninguém me telefonou, o que me deixa ainda mais alucinada! Já gritei com pelo menos vinte – _ela começou a tagarelar. Fiquei observando James brincar com as páginas do meu livro e prestei somente metade da atenção ao que ela dizia – _Deviam ter me ligado ontem a noite, francamente, eu sou a diretora desse hospital! O caso é que o menino teve uma piora ontem a noite, entende, seus batimentos diminuíram. E hoje, quando eu cheguei, bom, por pouco não o perdemos… Seus batimentos pararam por um minuto completo, tivemos que reanimá-lo. Ele não está nada bem. A mãe do garoto chora horrores, o pai ultrapassou o consolo das lagrimas, estou revivendo os dias da doença de seu pai! Só um milagre salva a vida desse menino, eu não sei mais o que fazer._

- Vai dar tudo certo, mamãe – murmurei. Eu tinha prestado novamente atenção. Minha mãe parecia a beira das lagrimas – Você é uma excelente médica.

- _Obrigada, querida. – _senti seu sorriso – _Preciso desligar agora, vamos fazer uma nova bateria de exames. Por favor, se cuide? Eu amo você._

Ela desligou o telefone. Coitado desse menino, pensei. Imaginei o que tinha sido para a família de James quando ele morreu. A agonia de ver um menino tão encantador quanto ele morto. Me arrepiei.

- Problemas com sua mãe? – ele perguntou.

- Com um dos pacientes dela – sorri – Nada que você precise se preocupar.

Conforme minha mãe pedira, eu tinha isso direto para casa depois da escola. Para a irritação de Marlene, que queria minha companhia para ir comprar um novo par de sapatos. Ela reclamou muito comigo durante a aula de literatura, dizendo que eu não lhe dava mais atenção e que estava muito estranha, falando com as paredes.

Ela só não sabia que as paredes atendiam pelo nome de James.

- Você pode comer? – fiquei meio incerta, segurando uma frigideira na mão e o olhando.

Era incrivelmente fácil para mim conversar com James agora. Era natural. Ele passou o tempo todo na escola ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão e rindo quando eu perdia o foco, coisa que aconteceu um número vergonhoso de vezes. Eu queria ir para algum lugar mais calmo, talvez lhe mostrar um dos meus parques favoritos na cidade. Mas ele se recusou categoricamente e disse que minha mãe queria que eu fosse para casa.

- Não, Lily – ele deu o seu sorriso miseravelmente encantador – Não como.

E ergueu as sobrancelhas, malicioso. Mas não lhe dei o prazer de me ver corar; virei de costas e escolhi ingredientes para qualquer coisa que eu estivesse preparando. James ainda ria, estirado no sofá e lendo um dos meus livros de romance. Ele ficava absurdamente bonito assim.

Fantasma abusado!

- O que está fazendo com esse livro? – perguntei mais para não ficarmos em silêncio.

- Peguei no seu quarto ontem a noite – deu de ombros – Eu pretendia levar ele pra escola e ficar lendo enquanto você assiste as aulas, mas fui inventar de seguir a luz, então… - ele deu de ombros e riu da própria piada.

Por um segundinho só eu fiquei fantasiando… Ele tinha feito planos para ficar ao meu lado o dia todo…

- Há, como se ninguém fosse notar um livro flutuando no meio da classe de física – falei com sarcasmo, ignorando meus pensamentos.

James não me respondeu, só ficou me olhando cozinhar. Eu ia deixar um prato pra minha mãe no microondas, ela chegaria morrendo de fome e talvez eu estivesse dormindo. Era o melhor que eu podia fazer para compensar meus dias de Jamesite aguda (?).

Me ignorei.

- Vamos comer no jardim dos fundos? – perguntei – Aqui dentro fica meio deprimente sem minha mãe.

- Você vai comer, eu vou observar – ele corrigiu. Era impressão minha ou seu olhar tinha recaído sobre o meu short curto e a minha camiseta folgada?

Impressão, claro.

- O que aconteceu com seu pai? – ele perguntou.

O jardim dos fundos da minha casa fora construído pelo meu pai. Era absolutamente lindo, com um gramado e muitas flores de vários tipos. Tinha dois banquinhos e umas árvores nanicas. Mamãe jogou as cinzas dele aqui. Era o lugar onde eu mais o sentia presente.

- Meu pai morreu – disse com simplicidade – Eu tinha 12 anos. Morreu de câncer nos ossos, entende?

Ele assentiu.

- Minha mãe nunca teve ninguém, ela ainda o ama muito – sorri – Eu a ouço chorar quando ela acha que eu fui dormir…

Assim como eu chorava quando ele estava dormindo. Era a pior coisa do mundo acordar e não vê-lo tomando café com o jornal aberto, reclamando que seu time perdera e que o preço das coisas estava pela hora da morte.

- Não chore – pediu James – Por favor.

Ele passou os dedos pelas minhas bochechas, afastando uma lagrima teimosa. Uma corrente de eletricidade passou pelo meu corpo. Ele era _sólido_ demais para o meu gosto.

- Você tem olhos muito bonitos – ele disse – São os olhos mais lindos que já vi na vida.

- O que não é muita coisa, vindo de um fantasma que não lembra o sobrenome – murmurei.

Eu não estava acostumada a receber elogios, então a culpa não era totalmente minha por estar agindo assim. Então, para fazer alguma coisa que não fosse ficar olhando nos olhos do James e tendo idéias erradas sobre o que ele estava prestes a fazer, eu me deitei de costas no chão e fiquei olhando o céu. Ele se deitou na mesma posição, mas no sentido oposto, encaixando a cabeça no meu ombro e enviando correntes elétricas até os dedinhos dos meus pés.

- Aquela nuvem tem o formato da sua cabeça – ele riu e apontou.

- Não tem nada! – baixei a mão dele – E não aponte para as nuvens: você vai ficar com verrugas nos dedos.

James gargalhou alucinadamente.

- Lily, sua louca! O mito é com estrelas, não com nuvens.

- Tanto faz – dei de ombros.

James começou a acariciar minha mão novamente. Sua pele ainda estava gelada e dura. Parecia mais gelada agora. Eu o observei discretamente: era impressão ou ele estava mais pálido do que de costume?

- Jay – chamei. Ele riu baixinho por causa do apelido. Senti minhas pálpebras pesarem um pouco – Porque você me escolheu?

Ele entendeu. Porque essa era uma dúvida que eu tinha desde que James apareceu na minha vida e se revelou ser um fantasma. Porque justo eu? Não que eu estivesse reclamando, porque James era a melhor coisa que tinha me acontecido em anos. Mas porque eu? Eu não tinha nada de especial. Não era popular nem rica. Não era viajada nem tinha tipo de modelo. Então porque, dentre todas as pessoas do mundo, ele me escolheu?

- Não fui eu quem te escolheu, Lily – ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou fixamente para mim – Você me escolheu, quando foi a única que me ouviu. Você é parte de mim agora.

Ele sorriu e dessa vez não foi somente o meu coração que amoleceu. Meu corpo todo parecia ter entrado em combustão espontânea. Porque eu estava completamente apaixonada pelo fantasma que agora assombrava a minha vida. E eu não queria que ele jamais saísse dela.

- Lily, cheguei! – berrou minha mãe e eu pulei da cama.

Estava fazendo meu dever de casa enquanto James lia o meu livro. Tínhamos passado a tarde toda no jardim, tentando descobrir qualquer coisa sobre o acidente dele. Procurei na internet algum caso de "James morto em acidente de carro", mas não havia nada promissor.

Metade de mim tinha um certo pavor de encontrar alguma coisa. Uma foto de James vivo, ou relatos do seu acidente. Uma parte de mim tinha medo de que ele fosse embora se eu soubesse o que tinha acontecido com ele. Era quase uma certeza, e eu não sabia como a tinha.

- Eu acho que, quando descobrir o que aconteceu com você, você vai desaparecer da minha vida – falei mais cedo naquele dia, quando tinha fechado o notebook depois de horas de procura e nenhum resultado.

- Tenho essa impressão também – ele colocou uma mexa dos meus cabelos atrás da orelha – Eu não quero isso.

- Nem eu – murmurei baixinho.

- Nunca conheci alguém como você, Lily – ele sussurrou em resposta – É uma pena que eu esteja morto.

Ele olhava fixamente para os meus olhos, e mesmo que eu quisesse não teria podido desviar o olhar. Eu podia contar cada pelo ralo que ele tinha no rosto perfeito antes que ele realmente me beijasse.

Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de fantasmas que beijavam meninas de 17 anos, mas, pensando bem, nunca tinha ouvido falar de meninas de 17 anos que se apaixonavam perdidamente por fantasmas. Mas ele estava ali, e por um instante eu esqueci que estava morto. Porque as mãos que me puxaram pela cintura para mais perto dele não pareciam nem um pouco as mãos de alguém que tinha vindo do além. E os lábios que pressionavam os meus, pedindo passagem, não eram nem um pouco mortos.

- Isso não é certo – murmurei por entre os lábios dele, e era a melhor sensação que já tinha tido na vida.

- Não estou ligando muito para isso no momento. – ele sorriu e mordeu o meu lábio inferior.

Então eu mandei tudo às favas e o segurei firmemente pelo pescoço, enquanto ele me agarrava pelas costas com uma força muito maior que a de um lutador de luta livre. Ele era o meu fantasma, e mesmo que estivesse morto, era o amor da minha vida. Porque ele tinha o dom de me fazer esquecer tudo que estava ao meu redor quando entrelaçava sua língua na minha e passava a mão grande e gelada (que deixava rastros mais quentes que o fogo) por dentro da minha camiseta. Ele tinha até mesmo o dom de me fazer esquecer que eu estava beijando com volúpia uma pessoa morta.

- Oi, mãe – sorri para ela.

O mundo parecia mais bonito desde a última vez que eu o tinha visto.

- Oi, querida – minha mãe sorriu, tirando o prato que eu tinha feito para ela do microondas – Está animada… aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu queria mais do que podia terminar logo essa conversa e voltar para o meu quarto, para o meu fantasma e para a parte mais importante da minha vida agora.

Uma parte de mim pensava, tensa, na loucura que eu estava me metendo. Eu queria poder saber onde James estava enterrado, eu queria poder levar flores para ele enquanto ficava horas conversando. Eu queria sentir a minha dor, porque parte de mim estava morta. Mas isso era impossível. A idéia de James desaparecer da minha vida era impossível e inimaginável.

- Não – sorri – Só tive um dia bom.

Em parte, era muito bem verdade.

- Que bom que pelo menos uma de nós teve um dia bom. – ela suspirou, se sentando. Peguei uma colher e um pote de nutella da geladeira enquanto conversava com ela.

- Que aconteceu, mamãe? – perguntei com curiosidade.

- O menino que se acidentou de carro, James Potter… estou começando a achar que vou perder meu paciente. Hoje foi um dia horrível, os batimentos dele caíram consideravelmente. Estou enfrentando dias difíceis, dei prioridade total para o caso. O menino era jovem, muito bonito. Tinha olhos castanhos esverdeados, a mãe me mostrou uma foto. Tinha um sorriso muito bonito, Lily, você se apaixonaria se o conhecesse. Eu não sei mais o que fazer… Lily, você está bem?

Minha colher caiu com estrépito no chão e o barulho ecoou fantasmagoricamente nos meus ouvidos enquanto meu coração parecia ser retirado do meu peito ou preenchido com milhares de agulhas. Porque nesse momento eu soube que meu fantasma já não estava mais me esperando no andar de cima. Nesse momento eu soube que a sua risada rouca, os seus olhos iluminados e seu sorriso perfeito estavam numa cama de hospital e talvez nunca mais viessem iluminar o meu dia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Três**

- De onde você conh-conhecia o Jimmy, querida? – me perguntou Sarah Potter.

As familiares ondas de dor que perpassavam o meu corpo toda vez que alguém tocava no nome de James se fizeram presentes novamente. Era ainda mais insuportável ouvir falarem o nome dele com verbos no passado. _James não estava morto!_

O que era meio engraçado, de um jeito muito sem graça, eu estar falando isso, uma vez que tinha passado dois dias inteiros lutando contra o fato de ter me apaixonado por um fantasma. Mas isso pouco importava agora, porque era a mais pura verdade. Eu estava apaixonada por James de uma maneira que nunca estivera por nenhum outro garoto, e duvidava seriamente que um dia voltasse a sentir isso.

Mas James não iria morrer. Ele não se _atreveria_ a isso!

Dois dias inteiros haviam se passado desde que James me beijara no meu quarto. A minha única vontade era jamais ter descido, podendo saborear a sua companhia por 48 horas ininterruptas. Eu só queria não estar ali, no meio de todo aquele desespero, sem ter a menor ideia do que aconteceria a seguir. Isso era ainda mais insuportável do que pensar que ele estava morto. Porque por mais que ele ainda estivesse vivo, a possibilidade de que eu poderia jamais voltar a ver seus olhos castanho-esverdeados era forte demais, e _dolorosa_ demais. Não era uma esperança, era uma tortura lenta.

- Ja-James e eu nos encontramos na rua, um dia – omiti levemente que ele estava supostamente morto na ocasião – Nos tornamos a-amigos desde então.

Sarah Potter era a imagem do meu desespero. Havia ficado muito grata quando minha mãe me trouxera dizendo que eu era uma amiguinha de James que havia ficado chocada ao saber do acidente. Talvez 'chocada' fosse pouco para o tamanho do pânico que me assolara ao perceber que o paciente de minha mãe era James. O _meu_ James.

- Que bom que está aqui então – ela sorriu lacrimosa – Você parece gostar muito dele.

Fiquei vermelha, o que acontecia com uma horrível frequência. Não queria que a mãe de James soubesse que eu era terrivelmente apaixonada por ele. Devia ser meio estranho, considerando como as coisas estavam agora. Talvez não passasse de um sonho ruim. Eu acordaria e perceberia que nada disso era real.

E o que significava James ter aparecido logo pra mim? A incerteza era o ponto mais cruel da história.

- Lily – minha mãe me chamou.

Estava dando muito apoio à família de James, ainda mais depois de perceber como eu me sentia em relação a ele. Graças a Deus não dera uma única palavra a respeito. Eu só queria abraçá-la novamente e ouvi-la dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Aquela situação trazia a tona feridas que a muito tempo eu decidira esquecer. Era como ver meu pai, meu amor, morrendo novamente.

Porque todas as pessoas que queriam me amar e proteger tinham que me deixar de maneira tão drástica? Eu nem tivera tempo de viver uma história com James!

- Você precisa sair daqui, querida – disse – Não gosto de vê-la assim, e as coisas já estão ruim o suficiente.

Suspirei. É claro que ela tinha razão, eu precisava ir pra casa, sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas ver as coisas praticamente do jeito que eu deixara quando James ainda estava lá era bem mais do que eu podia aguentar. Me pedir aquilo era mais do que eu podia fazer, até mesmo por minha mãe. Aquilo tudo lhe lembrava tanto a morte do papai quando a mim.

- Desculpe – sussurrei – Eu só queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Por que conhecer James ainda com um coração plenamente pulsante teria sido a maior das minhas realizações. Era doloroso demais, injusto demais tê-lo conhecido já em seu leito de morte.

Mas ele não estava morrendo. Ele não me deixaria aqui, só!

- Alô? Lily? – disse Marlene no dia seguinte, me ligando – Cadê você? Porque não veio pra escola?

Nos dias anteriores, eu tinha conseguido ir a aula, correndo logo em seguida para o hospital. Mas hoje era diferente. A angustia, a dor e a apreensão que me acordaram não me fariam ficar presa nos corredores daquela escola, com todas as pessoas alegres ao meu redor, rindo de coisas que já não me atingiam mais.

- Oi Lene – falei baixo. Sarah, como ela insistia em ser chamada, estava conversando com um dos médicos – Estou no hospital com um... com um amigo.

- O que eu não via? – perguntou com perspicácia.

- Esse mesmo – disse sem prolongar o assunto. Mais tarde explicaria tudo. E eu tinha esperanças de que estivesse com James ao meu lado.

Ao meu lado, Sarah Potter ofegou e caiu na cadeira com as mãos no chão. Seu gesto me fez pensar nas piores coisas possíveis. Com lagrimas antecipadas nos olhos, murmurei um até logo para Lene.

- O que houve? – perguntei com um pouco mais de desespero do que realmente queria deixar transparecer.

Sarah Potter não pareceu se surpreender nem um pouco ao chegar ao hospital com minha mãe, o que só fazia toda a situação parecer ainda mais constrangedora. Aos olhos dessa mulher, eu e seu filho deveríamos ter vivido a mais louca história de nossas adolescências. E ainda que isso não se afastasse muito da realidade, não era o que eu esperava. Não mesmo.

Minha mãe relutara muito em me deixar faltar aula e ficar no hospital. Aparentemente, havia algo de muito moribundo passar o dia inteiro no hospital velando um paciente em coma. Mas ela não entendia... Eu _tinha_ que estar lá.

- James… _acordo_ – e agora entendia por que.

De incio, a informação não teve nenhum efeito em mim. Não até ver minha mãe entrar correndo na sala de espera com uma feição apreensiva e gritando com doze pessoas ao mesmo tempo. James havia acordado! Meu James! Finalmente!

- Onde está Lily? – gritou minha mãe.

Sarah chorava copiosamente, obviamente ciente de algo que eu não estava. James não havia acordado? Então porque tantas lagrimas de dor?

- Você é Lily Evans? – perguntou um enfermeiro que eu nunca vira antes.

Assenti com a cabeça, olhando para minha mãe. Porque todo mundo estava agindo tão entranho? Não entendiam que essa era a noticia mais maravilhosa que poderíamos receber? Meu desejo mais íntimo era sair dançando pelos corredores do hospital. _Ele estava acordado!_

Mas algo na expressão de minha mãe me fez parar, enquanto ela dizia ao enfermeiro que poderia deixar o caso por sua conta. Fazendo Sarah nos acompanhar, mamãe nos guiou por um corredor que parecia não ter fim.

- Ouçam – parou e nos encarou. Sarah ainda chorava desolada. Resisti ao impulso de lhe dar tapinhas nas costas – Sarah, me ouça, você precisa ser forte! – a Sr. Potter limpou os olhos, tentando acalmar ma série de soluços e me fazendo ficar cada vez mais apreensiva. O que estava realmente acontecendo? – James está sendo medicado agora, abriu os olhos há cinco minutos, mas a situação dele _é muito grave_. Sarah, me perdoe, mas eu tenho que ser sincera com você! O quadro é muito delicado, seus batimentos estão fracos e ele não está respirando direito nem com os aparelhos – ofeguei, completamente presa as palavras da minha mãe, tentando a todo custo assimilar o que estava ouvindo – Ele acordou chamando-a, Lily.

Demorei um certo tempo para entender porque todo mundo estava olhando pra mim, tão chocada com as palavras que minha mãe dizia. Ele ter acordado era, até então, uma coisa boa. Mas parecia que o esforço havia lhe custado forças além das que possuía. E agora ele queria falar comigo? A possibilidade de ouvir a voz de James mais uma vez fez minhas pernas tremerem.

Se a realidade fosse fazer daquela uma última vez, então eu queria continuar sonhando para sempre.

- Comigo...? – ofeguei, olhando para sua mãe. Ela havia voltado a chorar copiosamente, murmurando o nome do filho e do marido.

Eu sabia muito pouco sobre o Sr. Potter, pouco o vira nesses dias. Ele era incapaz de ficar muito tempo na presença as mulher, absorto em sua própria dor. Passava os dias na capela do hospital, chorando quando achava estar sozinho. Eu o havia visto uma vez. Parecia muito com James, mais velho e mais sofrido. Sua tristeza parecia contaminar a todos, me fazendo perceber que por maior que fosse a minha dor, não chegava a um terço da que eles sentiam.

Tinha descoberto muitas coisas sobre James desde que começara a passar cada vez mais tempo no hospital. Ele era um ótimo jogador de basquete, do mesmo ano que eu. Não era um desconhecido completo, mas não era um daqueles populares absurdamente metidos. Estudava em uma escola que minha mãe cogitara seriamente me colocar. Ia fazer o último ano ma minha escola, onde certamente pegaria as mesmas aulas que eu. Gostava de música, tocara piano e adorava literatura. Cada um dos títulos que eu descobria serem seus favoritos era uma facada em meu peito: James lia os meus livros que eu.

E a cada segundo a injustiça do que acontecera parecia maior.

- Desaconselho totalmente – disse minha mãe, lançando um olhar de advertência em minha direção – James está muito fraco, um diálogo ira cansá-lo mais do que pode.

Ofeguei. Eu seria capaz de ver James numa cama de hospital, sua perfeição imaculada destruída por um acidente insano?

Se os garotos que estavam com ele não estivessem mortos, pensei diversas vezes com uma crueldade que até então não conhecia, eu faria questão de matá-los um por um. Sua irresponsabilidade me privara de conhecer – em plenas condições – o amor da minha vida.

- Não – disse Sarah de repente – Não, Claire, eu quero que ela vá – minha mãe começou a negar veementemente quando Sarah a interrompeu – Meu filho está m-morrendo, Claire, eu sei disso. Não o prive de ter seu último desejo realizado.

Eu queria negar suas palavras, agredir-lhe se fosse preciso, até que ela admitisse que estava enganada, que James não estava prestes a me deixar, a embarcar numa viagem onde nunca mais poderia tocar minha mão, meus lábios... Mas dureza de ver uma mãe admitir que perdera o filho era mais real do que minha vontade de negá-la. Sarah Potter era a verdadeira face do desespero.

- Venha comigo, Lily – disse minha mãe por fim.

As pessoas que passavam por mim pareciam feitas de tinta, tudo era um borrão de cores que eu não podia distinguir. Os enfermeiros lhe arrumavam em roupas especiais e sua mãe murmurava instruções rápidas de não tocar em nada e ficar o mínimo de tempo possível. Não podia dizer não à mãe do rapaz. Não quando sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo.

- Mãe – consegui dizer antes de entrar no quarto. Não queria ter uma visão pelo vidro, não conseguia – Ele vai mesmo morrer?

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, desolada. Sua reação era o máximo que eu podia aguentar.

Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, todo o mundo parecia ter desaparecido. James estava irreconhecível, o rosto desfigurado por inúmeros machucados, um aparelho que o ajudava a respirar. Toda a realidade parecera ficar para trás, presa a um mundo que, eu tinha certeza, jamais voltaria habitar. Porque James havia entrado em minha vida da maneira mais absurda possível, era verdade, mas toda a minha existência parecia ter sido escrita para aquele encontro, e por mais que os anos se passassem, eu tinha certeza que jamais seria a mesma se James me deixasse.

- Lily – disse numa voz muito fraca e abafada – Você veio!

James era ainda muito mais alto do que eu conseguia me lembrar. A última vez que o vira estava largado em minha cama lendo um dos meus livros favoritos. Eu só queria poder voltar a essa cena e nunca mais sair. Porque tinham que tirar James de mim assim?

- Sim, vim. Você se lembra de mim? – perguntei tolamente.

- De cada pedaço – tentou sorrir.

Eu queria saber se ele estava sentindo dor, pedir para que não me deixasse. Mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era olhar seus olhos escurecidos, hipnotizada.

- Eu descobri.

- Descobriu o quê? – sussurrei.

- Porque você era a única que podia me ver.

- E por quê? – perguntei.

Uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto machucado. Será que ele sentia um terço da dor que eu sentia? Era terrível, uma mistura de tudo o que sentira quando pai morrera. Seria mais uma ferida para levar por toda a vida. Não sabia se conseguiria fazer tudo isso cicatrizar uma segunda vez.

- Porque o meu destino era te conhecer.

A máquina que se ligava a ele fazia um 'pipipipi' estranho. Eu sabia que Sarah, seu pai John, minha mãe e mais uma série de enfermeiros estavam nos olhando, mas isso pouco me importava. James era minha única preocupação, minha única realidade. E o fato de que a vida se esvaia lentamente dele me fazia querer pular da beira de um abismo para, finalmente, estar junto a ele.

Me abaixando até tocar sua face, eu o beijei, desejando fazer isso em outra situação, uma onde os dois estivessem em um lugar bonito, ambos os corações batendo sem problema algum, sem nenhuma luta por sobreviver.

- Eu te amo, James – sussurrei – Eu vou ser sua pra sempre, até que um dia possamos viver tudo que deveríamos.

Estava chorando copiosamente, como Sarah, eu tinha certeza. Mas as palavras proferidas não poderiam ser mais reais. Não me importava quanta vida teria para sempre, eu deveria ter sido de James desde o inicio. E eu não seria de mais ninguém até que, um dia, pudesse tê-lo. Pouco me importava esperar uma próxima vida ou algo além para ter isso. Eu só queria que essa dor passasse.

Eu só queria viver a vida que me fora designada.

- Eu te amo, Lily – disse muito mais baixo – E eu vou esperar para viver isso.

Fechando os olhos lentamente, os olhos que eu jamais veria. Anos mais tarde eu não saberia dizer quem gritou primeiro ou quem me arrancou daquela sala, longe do corpo da única pessoa com quem eu queria estar no momento. Os médicos tentavam a todo custo reanimá-lo, mas James já não estava mais ali. Olhei para os lados desesperada, ansiosa em ver aquela sombra que só era minha, que vivera coisas somente comigo. Mas nem mesmo sua fraca impressão viria me visitar, habitar meu espaço ou dividir meu jardim. Porque James Potter havia ido embora para sempre, para um lugar que não retornaria, onde já não podia mais segurar minha mão e perguntar o que me havia acontecido.

Porque eu teria que esperar uma segunda vida para vê-lo novamente.

**FIM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epílogo**

Fazia um belo dia de verão. Exatamente como se esperava que fossem os verões na pequena cidade interiorana: quentes e iluminados. O dia favorito de adultos que levavam seus filhos aos parques, adolescentes que agitavam-se com os hormônios estimulados pelo sol escaldante e crianças que se divertiam por ter um motivo para sujarem-se uns aos outros.

Uma pequena garotinha brincava junto ao campo de lírios naquela tarde ensolarada. Tinha os cabelos muito negros, e que pareciam insistir ficarem despenteados. Seus olhos tinham um curioso tom de castanho esverdeado e ela brincava com a areia muito feliz, um visível ar de menina sapeca.

Não muito longe dali, um outro garotinho brincava com uma espada invisível. Seus cabelos refletiam à luz do sol, de um vermelho tão intenso que chegava a doer nos olhos. Tinha os cabelos lisos e sedosos e olhos de um ver realmente assustador: era como tentar fixar os olhos nas mais brilhantes esmeraldas.

A diversão do menino não pareceu tão eficaz quando a da garota morena. Logo tendo vencido a luta com seu oponente invisível, o garotinho, que não parecia ter mais de cinco anos, foi-se aproximando dos lírios, na espera de atacar um ou outro fantasma que ali estivesse.

Precisando de um punhado de areia de cor diferente para seu castelo, a menina foi andando de costas, ainda apreciando o efeito de sua obra, sem notar a presença do garoto até colidir de costas com ele.

- Ai! – berraram juntos com suas vozes finas e infantis.

Ao lado deles um belo lírio, talvez o mais belo do campo, refletia sua brancura e espalhando seu perfume único.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntaram juntos.

Ambos se encaravam profundamente, como velhos conhecidos que tentavam reconhecer-se através dos anos passados.

- Estava procurando fantasmas! – disse o menino com ar corajoso – Acabei de derrotar o último.

- Fantasmas não existem – ela empinou o queixo – Como você se chama?

Ele a encarou mais uma vez com intensidade, a qual ela respondeu à altura. Avaliavam-se. Ele não era estranho para ela. Nem ela para ele. Tinha a impressão de ter visto olhos verdes assim em algum lugar… E os cabelos rebeldes não eram grande novidade…

O lírio atrás deles pareceu refulgir.

- James – disse o menino – E o seu?

- Lily – ela respondeu e sorriu. Sua mãe lhe diria para não sorrir para estranhos. Mas aquele estranho não parecia tão estranho assim. Era quase como se fosse um amigo distante…

O lírio atrás deles parecia dar a impressão de que sorria.


End file.
